kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Michal Minato
Michal Minato is both Kamen Rider Aqua and Kamen Rider Poseidon, a movie-exclusive and protagonist rider which appear in Movie War Megamax of OOO section. Michal Minato Michal is a Kamen Rider from 40 years in the future. Gained Aqua Driver from an unknown event, Michal is a timid guy who felt he can't be a Rider and afraid of water. Receiving Poseidon Driver from Kougami Foundation, Kougami believes that the Poseidon Driver can help Michal overcome his timidness and fear. After a mysterious black hole opened from the past, Core Medals and Cell Medals entered his body, resulted that a Greeed is formed inside his body. Being overtook by the Greeed, he became the main antagonist of OOO portion, Kamen Rider Poseidon. After Kamen Rider Poseidon lost some Core Medals to Eiji and Ankh, the Greeed splits apart with Michal, gaining his own body in the form of Kamen Rider Poseidon. Michal becomes the protagonist Kamen Rider Aqua using Aqua Driver that he gained before, after Eiji told him how he gets stronger and understanding what is to be a Kamen Rider. He went back to the future after aiding OOO defeating Kamen Rider Poseidon, to protect his time as a Kamen Rider. During the final battle, he travelled back to the past, aiding the Riders. Unknowingly, he acquired the future Core Medals, Super Taka, Super Tora and Super Batta Medal and gave to OOO before the battle against Super Galaxy King. As Aqua & Poseidon - Kamen Rider Poseidon= Kamen Rider Poseidon Similar to OOO, Michal puts three Core Medals on the Poseidon Driver, and transform into the evil Kamen Rider Poseidon. The chest design have an inverse triangular position, which are arranged in the order of the Same on the right, Kujira on the left, and Ookamiuo below the Same and Kujira, unlike OOO's straight and diagonal arrangement. Kamen Rider Poseidon is designed as the light blue Same Head, the dark blue Kujira Arms with a whale's head on right shoulder and whale's tail on the left shoulder, and the dark red Ookamiuo's legs. Kamen Rider Poseidon uses an extended keyblade-like spear as weapon. Kamen Rider Poseidon, who is actually a Greeed, inside Michal's body. The Greeed overtook Michal's body and arrived to the present. It has the ability to create Waste Yummy, like how Uva did. The Greeed split from Michal, after losing some Core Medals to Eiji and Ankh. He was able to form his own body by using Core Medals and Cell Medals, in the form of Kamen Rider Poseidon. Then, Poseidon has been defeated at the hands of Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo's Prominence Drop and Kamen Rider Aqua's Oceanic Break. However, Kamen Rider Poseidon's Core Medals are taken for Kannagi to tranform into the Super Galaxy King. Equipment Poseidon Driver Just like OOO, Poseidon Driver also utilizes Core Medals and is somewhat simpler-looking, shaped in a circle with outer design. Unlike the way OOO arranges his Core Medals to transform, Poseidon had his Core Medals put in an inverse triangular position on the Driver rather than being straight and diagonal, like OOO's. It does not require a scanner like OOO does. Deepest Harpoon Deepest Harpoon (ディーペストハープーン, Dīpesuto Hāpūn) is an large crimson harpoon which serves as Poseidon's primary weapon. Core Medals Just like OOO, Poseidon uses three marine life Core Medals (コアメダル, Koa Medaru). But unlike OOO's Core Medal, these three Core Medals that Poseidon have are created by Kougami Foundation by Kosei Kougami. These three Core Medals does not belong to any of the Greeeds, it is only used to utilizes the Poseidon Driver to transform into Kamen Rider Poseidon. Head: *'Same Medal '(サメメダル Same Medaru): ''The light blue Shark Medal, enabling Poseidon to use the Same Head. '''Arms:' *'Kujira Medal '(クジラメダル Kujira Medaru): ''The dark blue Whale Medal, enabling Poseidon to use Kujira Arms, it also gives Poseidon a whale shoulder design. '''Legs:' *'Ookamiuo Medal '(オオカミウオメダル ''Ōkamiuo Medaru): ''The dark red Wolffish Medal, enabling Poseidon to use Ookamiuo Legs. SharkMedal.jpg|Same Medal (Head Core Medal) WhaleMedal.jpg|Kujira Medal (Arms Core Medal) WolffishMedal.jpg|Ookamiuo Medal (Legs Core Medal) }} Trivia *Aqua is designed to resemble Kamen Rider #1 and #2, only with a simpler design, tear stain-like lines on his mask, and is powered by water instead of wind. *Aqua's use of a Jet Ski and water theme also indicate he is an homage to Sea Jetter Kaito, a super hero from a theme park show in Ishinomaki which is also home to The Ishinomori Manga Museum. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:OOO riders Category:OOO Riders Category:\